This invention relates to load cell scales.
In earlier load cell scales, it was necessary, at the manufacturing stage, to set the zero point and span to design values. To this end, the variable resistor provided inside of the load cell was manually adjusted by an operator, while watching the CRT screen displaying waveforms or numerals of the output voltage of the load cell. For this reason, the setting of the zero point and span required much time and labor.
In multi-load cell scales, which each comprise a plurality of load cells, much time and labor were consumed to set the zero point and span of every load cell to the design values.